


Envy Us

by theriacs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kalex Week, Public Sex, Seven Deadly Sins: Envy, alex’s praise kink makes a subtle guest appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriacs/pseuds/theriacs
Summary: Nothing says revenge like getting it on right under their old classmates’ noses at a high school reunion.





	Envy Us

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the sin bin.

High school reunions. The gathering of overinflated egos where buried resentments were drizzled in honey coated words, saccharine smiles, and nostalgia that outshone the reality of their experiences.

Alex had little patience for events like this, but Kara was ever so sentimental, and although her Kryptonian had a fantastic memory, holding a grudge for longer than ten minutes seemed to be an exception. Attending her reunion was the furthest thing from her mind when they decided to come back for the holidays, especially since Alex had no problems recalling how their classmates mocked a younger Kara doing her best to fit in.

Kara even insisted on dressing up when they found out Katie, who used to lead pep squad but was never going to make it as a cheerleader for any athletic team after she twisted her knee and was now preaching the paleo gospel to anyone who would listen, was now a successful wedding planner in the area and secured a ballroom in the fanciest hotel around for miles to host their reunion.

And it was fancy, Alex could give her that. She was glad not to be underdressed in her sleek, little dark blue number amid rich mahogany accents and glittering chandeliers. The place reminded her of a high end gambling ring she busted up once, but that wasn’t something she was about to share with Katie, Charcoal-Is-Actually-A-Superfood, Partridge. (Seriously, a superfood? Alex didn’t need a PhD in Bioengineering to tell that was a scam.)

She was honest enough with herself to admit she was being a _little_ vain about all this. There were a couple of times in her life when she imagined how satisfying it would be to show off the world-saving work she did and rub it in the faces of the teens-now-adults, who used to mock her. But fantasies were only that, and Alex wouldn’t ever admit to such thoughts. Ever.

Because none of them would actually care. They’d _ooh_ and _ahh_ with blank looks of incomprehension and polite smiles then turn around and whisper behind her back about how she was the same stuck-up nerd from high school.

_Bioengineering. Who actually uses bioengineering?_

_Really? I thought you’d been…you know. Arrested._

_Oooh, look out. Big brain on campus. Haha, just kidding, Danvers! I meant to say hotel. You’re not going to hit me, are you?_

_Wow, that’s cool. So like, you make clones?_

_How do you deal with your student loans? A PhD? They must be massive. You know, I’ll let you in on this little secret—I have a great way of making thousands of dollars from home. Seriously so successful, these things practically sell themselves. I’m actually looking for a partner to expand right now so…_

Alex took a huge gulp of her wine to hide the grimace on her face, washing down her bitterness with a fairly decent Merlot at the table. It made high-school-linebacker-now-stock-broker Justin’s story about trading pennies to make millions and sailing in Greece with his wife more palatable.

“It’s not true,” Kara leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Alex schooled her expression into one of neutral interest and avoided looking at Justin who sat at their table. “Hm?”

“He’s lying. His heartbeat spiked when he was talking about trading millions,” Kara continued in low tones. “I heard his wife complaining in the bathroom about needing to downgrade their car, _and_ they spent their last vacation, and I quote, camping aka pretending to be homeless for fun, unquote.”

Alex’s resulting dry look was mixed in with some exasperation when she directed it at Kara. “You’re enjoying this.”

Kara gasped, a hand pressed to her immaculate suit. “Are you accusing me of revelling in our classmate’s misfortune? I would never.” She combed her fingers through wild, windswept golden hair that she’d gotten from flying back after taking care of a fire about thirty minutes ago. “As a reporter, my job is to chase down the truth.”

Alex rolled her eyes at the hint of smugness in Kara’s voice. “At least one of us is having fun,” she muttered.

Kara picked up on it instantly, her playfulness deflating. “Alex…?”

This wasn’t normal grouchy Alex who needed a nudge to be social. This was bitter and withdrawn Alex who drank to avoid caring.

When another gulp of wine answered her, Kara frowned. She reached under the tablecloth and slowly rubbed her hand over Alex’s knee to coax a response from her.

Kara received a set of accusatory eyes in return because Alex knew that Kara knew she melted whenever Kara touched her like that.

Kara grinned back.

“It’s stupid.”

“I like stupid.”

“It’s petty.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Alex pinched the back of Kara’s hand.

“Hey now.” Kara chuckled lowly, rubbing her hand soothingly over Alex’s knee. “I won’t judge you.”

Alex felt her breath hitch in her throat. The hand on her knee was warm and strong, weighty and intimate. It wasn’t much of a stretch as to where her mind jumped to when Kara’s fingers were inadvertently grazing the short hem of her dress. She vastly preferred feeling them over the sting of her own inferiority.

With a raised eyebrow at Alex’s reaction, her fingers moved higher up deliberately.

It brought to mind memories of Kara’s hand parting her thighs and lit a fire down her spine. She really hoped everyone around them assumed her blush was from the wine.

“You were saying?” Kara prompted innocently.

Swallowing thickly, Alex shifted in her seat but not enough to dislodge Kara’s hand. Innocent, her ass.

She’d seen Kara earlier, sauntering from circle to circle of people with an easy smile and cocksure composure. Being Supergirl had done Kara a world of good, instilling in her the kind of confidence that could only come with averting multiple crisis situations on a daily basis. The clumsy, gregarious Kryptonian had matured into the self-assured noble the House of El had hoped she would always be.

The simple, form fitting black suit Kara chose for herself did little to hide the sturdy set of her shoulders or the firm cut of her muscles down her arms. Alex was certain that Kara had been asking for fashion advice from the stylists at CatCo and kept a suit (and her Supergirl suit) packed wherever she went. There was no way a fit like this came off the rack.

And Alex wasn’t the only one who noticed.

She saw how Kara played her usual sweet and charming self, trading compliments and gaining favor with her old classmates flawlessly. The Kryptonian roamed the ballroom unhindered, even besting one of her old tormentors in an arm wrestling match. (Alex watched that one _very_ closely. Kara was smiling the same way she did when she wanted to throw someone into the sun.)

Then it clicked. She had planned this. Kara brought her here to _gloat_ while leaving Alex to feel like the reclusive high school outcast she once was.

As Charlie took up the mantle and began to regale the table with his own trials and tribulations as the CEO of a company of two, it was sinking in that all this was some dumb ego trip for Kara, and Alex wasn’t in the mood to be a part of it anymore.

“Forget it,” Alex muttered, pushing away Kara’s hand. “I’m going home. You can stay and keep showing off as much as you want to.”

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise. She reached out to catch Alex’s wrist, tugging her back gently from getting up. “Wait, Alex. What’s this about?” She asked with concern, still keeping her voice low to avoid attracting attention.

“You brought us here, _deliberately_ ,” Alex emphasized in a hurt tone, “all so you can brag about how well you turned out to these people who used to make fun of you. Well, I’m glad things have turned around for you, but I still feel like the social reject I was back then, and there’s no wine in the world strong enough to drown that out, so you—” She huffed, going to scoot her chair back.

“—can enjoy this by yourself.” The chair came to an abrupt stop against Kara’s shiny, polished Oxfords.

Alex shot her an annoyed glare. “Really, Kara?” She sighed.

Part of her was tempted to do a tactical slide under the table, but the soft strokes of Kara’s thumb over the inside of her wrist convinced her to stay and listen to whatever Kara was silently requesting her attention for.

“That’s not what I was doing,” Kara leaned in closer to murmur, her blue eyes soft yet strong enough to pin Alex down in her seat. “I was bragging about _you_.”

Clearly from Alex’s flabbergasted expression, that wasn’t the explanation she was expecting. “Y—you’re what?”

“Mhm, all night. To anyone who would listen.” Kara was extremely pleased with herself, sliding her foot away now that she knew Alex wouldn’t be leaving in anger if she really wanted to go.

Alex’s annoyance had disappeared into thin air, leaving her to flounder in a vague sense of disbelief and embarrassment. “Why would you do that?” She asked, her whisper rising slightly in pitch.

“Because I want _everyone_ to know how amazing you are,” Kara said proudly, not taking her eyes off of Alex. “I wanted them to know _Dr_. Alexandra Danvers works for the FBI, runs her own team of people, takes down criminals in her sleep, and saves the world on a daily basis.”

“I…I’m not—it’s not _every_ day,” she protested. The blush on Alex’s face turned increasingly red as she squeezed Kara’s hand. It was hard not to be flattered. It was really, really hard. Kara had a way of making her heart race, and she knew her stupid Kryptonian hearing picked up on it.

The blonde smirked. “Every day,” Kara repeated as she brushed her thumb over the knuckles of Alex’s hand. She leaned in closer with a more conspiratorial tone, warm breaths grazing her ear and making Alex’s heart skip a beat as she murmured, “and the looks on their faces are priceless.”

Alex glanced around them and saw a few curious looks in their direction, so she tried to play it cool. “Now you’re exaggerating,” she muttered back.

Kara chuckled lowly. “You should’ve seen the look on their faces. The flash of jealousy in their eyes…the false, tight smiles…I could see the moment they regretted being jerks to you. None of them were even half as badass or gorgeous as you are tonight.”

Flustered, Alex wanted to hide her face against Kara’s neck until her cheeks didn’t feel like they were burning. “Well, why—” She cleared her throat. “Why did you leave me at the bar then?”

Her smile turned apologetic now. “I wanted to brag about you some more and I thought you’d make me stop. I honestly thought you’d be more comfortable at the bar, I’m sorry.”

Alex’s eyes softened with fondness at the honest confession. The superhero of National City was dressed to the nines and still only wanted to sing her praises.

She drew Kara’s hand into her lap and squeezed it. “Dummy,” she sighed with an affectionate smile. “Fine, have your fun and go make people envious.”

The blonde grinned back when she knew Alex wasn’t upset with her. “Won’t be hard. Jessica’s been talking about being able to see your abs under your dress and a couple of guys haven’t been able to keep their eyes off of your low cut.”

Alex snorted, rubbing her hand up Kara’s arm. “It’s not their attention I want.”

Kara wriggled her eyebrows like the goofball she was, making Alex laugh. “You don’t say…” Her hand returned to rest on Alex’s thigh, earning her a small hitch of breath in the back of the woman’s throat.

Alex knew the strength in those warm hands, watched firsthand as Kara caught bullets and tore steel apart effortlessly, and yet they could be so gentle and tender with her. While she normally enjoyed the safety and comfort of Kara’s touch, tonight she wanted something…different.

Admittedly, watching Kara prowl the room with her head held high then learning it was because Kara was proud of her stroked a fire deep in her belly. Alex toyed with Kara’s fingers in her lap for a moment before moving them to the hem of her dress, biting her lower lip as she stared at Kara.

The way Kara’s blue eyes darkened with desire sent a thrill through Alex. She could see the way Kara’s shoulders squared up and her back straightened like she was ready to hike Alex’s legs around her waist and carry her up to one of the rooms upstairs.

She liked being able to entice these responses from Kara. It made her feel special.

Alex slipped her fingers under Kara’s sleeve and lightly scratched the inside of her wrist, encouraging her to imagine where else she could be scratching her nails down. Hiding a smirk, Alex looked away from Kara and left the decision up to her.

Hearing a low, possessive growl next to her, she could then feel Kara’s fingers dig into the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, parting her legs. Heat flushed down between her hips and Alex took a deep sip of her wine to hide the soft moan that escaped her.

As fingers slid higher up her dress, Alex’s back arched and made her shift subtly in her seat to accommodate Kara. She wasn’t about to deny her Kryptonian if she wanted her right here in front of all these people.

She knew for a fact that some of their classmates made bets behind their back about how _sisterly_ they really were back then, and it felt sinfully satisfying to do this right under their noses.

Kara could hear the whispers surrounding them—how the Danvers sisters had grown up so hot…how weirdly close they still were…if they were still single. She smirked to herself as she brushed over silky thin fabric covering Alex’s mound and moved lower to cup Alex’s heat in her palm. Oh, if only they knew.

Alex was hers in every way and she wasn’t about to share.

She teased her finger back and forth over the damp fabric, finding the slight bump of Alex’s clit and stroked over it, causing her mate to gasp sharply through her nose. Her dress made it difficult to get the angle she wanted, so Kara slowly hiked it up as high as the tablecloth over their laps would allow.

When Kara’s fingers slipped under the elastic and pulled her underwear to the side, Alex’s fork skid across her plate loudly as she completely missed the pork chop she was attempting to cut. She drew the attention of some startled eyes, and later she would vaguely recall being asked a question to bring her into a conversation happening across from them, but right now…

Fuck, she was so wet in anticipation for Kara’s fingers inside her.

Although Alex managed to keep her voice steady, her slick entrance was trembling and aching as Kara teasingly circled around it. Alex had to duck her head and pretend to dab at her lips with a napkin to muffle soft moans until she got a hold of herself. She slipped her hands under the table when she had a chance and tried tugged Kara’s hand _closer, closer_ but her Kryptonian’s hand wouldn’t budge.

She let out a small, desperate whine and glanced over at Kara who was smiling pleasantly at a story someone was telling. Kara turned to her and asked if Alex agreed as she stroked her clit under the table and it was all Alex could do but clench her jaw and nod.

Kara knew exactly what she was doing to her and continued winding her up. Leaning in closer like she was about to divulge a secret, Kara murmured, “good girl,” instead.

Alex’s dark brown eyes glazed over and her lip almost bled from how hard she bit down on it as arousal rushed between her legs. She struggled to keep her hips still, not so much because she was afraid of getting caught, but because Kara’s fingers would wander away when she moved too much.

The press of her fingers was firm and confident from the years they spent in each other's beds, and Alex just wanted Kara _in_ her.

“Kara…” She breathed out quietly in sharp contrast to the ways her nails dug into her Kryptonian’s arm under the table. “Kara, _please_.”

Those were always the magic words and Kara rewarded her with two strong fingers thrust inside her slick heat. Alex couldn’t hide the needy way her hips canted forward and turned to press her head against Kara’s shoulder, panting.

Kara gave her exactly what she wanted, relentlessly curling her fingers into her mate. It wasn’t difficult when Alex’s wetness had her slippery down to her knuckles. She acted like she was leaning in to drop an affectionate kiss on top of Alex’s head when she was really hiding a wicked smirk.

There was no feeling more powerful than her mate clenching around her with a desperate need that only she could satisfy.

The scent of Alex’s arousal had her purring as she brought her mate swiftly to climax, pushing deep inside her when Alex bit down on the shoulder of her suit and shuddered. Seeing the half-lidded, glassy eyed look on Alex when she raised her head, Kara knew she had to take her home immediately.

“Come on, let’s go back,” Kara suggested with a kiss to Alex’s head. She gently pulled out her fingers and fixed her soaked underwear back in place, helping Alex adjust her dress.

But as they stood, Alex shook her head. “Upstairs,” she demanded, tugging on the ends of Kara’s tie.

She pressed herself flush against Kara’s front and said in a low, husky voice, “I want them to know you are deliberately getting a room to fuck me raw right over their heads. I want to rub it right in their faces for ever making me feel like I didn’t deserve to be happy with you, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Kara grinned. “I love you, too.”

“ _Now_ , before I mount you in the bathroom,” Alex growled, giving Kara’s tie another needy tug.

Kara laughed and wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist, not looking back as she left the ballroom with her mate. She could hear the whispers pick up again, speculating about what they had been doing at the table. There was disbelief, skepticism, disgust, but mostly—

They were envious because Alex and Kara found what made them happy and kept the spark between them alive.

Eyeing the way Alex’s dress clung to her hips as her mate dragged her along by her tie, Kara didn’t blame them for wishing they were in her place at all.

Not at all.

It was good to be envied.


End file.
